Professor Zoom
Eobard Thawne - also known as Professor Zoom or the Reverse-Flash - is a villainous character from DC Comics. Originally a scientist from the 25th century, he had gained access to the Speed Force by recreating the event that had given Barry Allen - The Flash -his super-speed powers. Possessing the exact same powers as the Flash, Zoom embarked on a life of crime. He has repeatedly ran afoul of the Flash and other members of the Justice League, usually concocting schemes aimed specifically at discrediting, humiliating or killing the Flash. DC Animated Movie Universe Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Eobard Thawne (voiced by C. Thomas Howell) was a criminal from the future who recreated the accident that gave Barry Allen his superpowers as the Flash and became the criminal known as Professor Zoom. In the original timeline, he had masterminded an evil plan to destroy the Flash by gathering members of his Rogues Gallery to infiltrate the Flash Museum and cause trouble all to capture the Flash and set up bombs that would destroy Flash, the Rogues Gallery members, and the Flash Museum along with them. Flash's allies from the Justice League, which included Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, and Cyborg, showed up to help defuse the bombs before they went off, while Flash used his superspeed powers to defuse the last remaining bomb that would detonate in the museum and take out himself and Zoom with him. The Reverse Flash would be taken to jail by Superman, but somehow with the changing of the timeline by Barry Allen would escape and cause no end of trouble to Barry in the new alternate timeline, purposely giving Barry a Flash ring containing a Reverse Flash costume instead of his own as well as somehow helping to defend Lois Lane against Wonder Woman's army of Amazons on New Themyscira to attract his enemy's attention. When Barry regained his superpowers through the help of Thomas Wayne (Batman), he discovered that Reverse Flash was in this timeline as well, co-opting the Speed Force to prevent Barry from going into the timestream to change everything back, and went with Batman and Cyborg to New Themyscira to both stop the war between Aquaman and Wonder Woman, and to draw out the Reverse Flash. As the two speedsters fought with each other, the Reverse Flash revealed to the Flash that everything that was changed in the alternate timeline was Barry's fault, because he broke the time barrier with his superspeed all to prevent his mother Nora from dying at the hands of an unknown murderer, and thus with the breaking of the time barrier everything was changed. As the Reverse Flash continued to beat the Flash unto submission, he further taunted the Flash by allowing the destructive wake of Aquaman's weapon, the harnessing of Captain Atom's quantum power, to obliterate everything in its path, saying that as long as he is alive, there isn't enough energy in the Speed Force for Barry to change everything back. However, in his taunting, the Reverse Flash stood long enough for Batman to shoot a bullet through his head, putting an end to his life and allowing the Flash to have the energy needed to restore everything back to the original timeline. Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay At the moment he felt the bullet piercing the back of his skull, Thawne drew the Speed Force into his body with all the will he had hoping to keep himself alive at least for a while. This extended the "moment" before death took him. It also allowed him return to the "New Timeline" that Barry created. This, however, did not heal his wound. Thawne had to be careful about running too fast as the more Speed Force he used, the more his extended "Moment" would diminish. Thawne then attempted to get the "Get Out of Hell Free" card from Dr. Fate and Task Force X, and killed several members of the team. When finally in possession of the card during a final showdown with Deadshot, a severally wounded Bronze Tiger cut several of his fingers off and he lost the card. Thawne was then shot multiple times by Deadshot. As he died, the Speed Force left his body and he was returned to the moment in the Flashpoint Timeline after Batman shot him, killing him permanently. His body vibrated as he died, fizzling out of existence as the timeline corrected itself.Category:Animated Characters Category:Movie Deaths Category:DC Characters Category:Villains Category:Superhumans Category:Psychopaths Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Category:Last to Go Category:Death by Shooting Category:Violent Deaths Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Multiple Death Syndrome Category:Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Category:Killers